Sam's Diary
by Fiona12690
Summary: Ever wonder if Sam keeps a diary that Dean just happened to find while his little brother was asleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's Diary**

One Shot X ) !

Summary: Ever wonder if Sam keeps a diary that Dean just happened to find while his little brother was asleep.

A/N: It's just one page of his diary and I used some of the lyrics from"**Evanescence" **song** "Whisper"** for the story.

Now on with the story!

Dean and Sam checked into the local hotel of a small town called, Aicanka, Ohio. It was midnight and after some struggle to get Sam to sleep even for an hour was hard for Dean as he went threw their bag. Dean pulled out some stuff of Sam's and a book fell out. Dean picked it up and flipped threw it and found a date and started to read.

**October 23, 2005**

_My dreams hurt everyone around me. How will I get this damn life under control, when everyone around me dies. I don't want anything to happen to Dean, he's the only family I've got left. I mean, Dad probably_ _isn't even alive anymore, if he disappeared __like this. _

_When I was 7 I told my dad that I was scared of the thing in my closet and he hands me a 45. What kind of father does that ! If mom was alive she would have told me it wasn't real, but it is, we all know it is. The supernatural is out there, and we have come to lay it to rest. _

_They say you can't remember anything when your a baby, but that's a lie. I remember every little detail about my mothers death to Dean carrying me outside. Theres something always following us, it isn't good and it isn't evil. It's like the Angel Gabriel, though he chose the evil side in the end. _

_Every incounter I endure, I see my own death shortly coming. I feel it and even though death is not the answer, I crave it, want it, need it. I look down in my dreams and see,_

_**I'm frightened by what I see**_

_**But somehow I know there is much more to come**_

_**Immobilized by my fear and**_

_**Fallen angels at my feet,**_

_**whispered voices I can't hear,**_

_**death before my eyes,**_

_**lying next to me I fear,**_

_**She beckons me shall I give in,**_

_**Upon my end shall I begin,**_

_**Forsaking all i've fallen for I rise to meet the end. **_

Dean looked over at his brother who was sleeping for once. A tear came to his eye as Sam rolled over onto his right-side and was moaning a bit. Dean knew Sam was going to wake up from a nightmare about Jess, and Sam would only answer, " I'm fine." When he would ask about it. Dean wiped the tear from his eye and turned into the protective brother he is and always will be, he put the book between Sam's stuff once more and woke his brother up.

A/N: Hey everyone, that was just a weird little one shot. It was very short but deal with it. Hahaha Joking. I just couldn't think of anything else to write so I ended it there. Well tell me how it is, and I'll come up with another story. Laters

Ps. I made up the place in Ohio.

-Fiona12690

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's Diary**

One Shot X ) !

Summary: Ever wonder if Sam keeps a diary that Dean just happened to find while his little brother was asleep.

Disclaimer: You people wanted more of this story so you'll get it. Check out my new Supernatural story called, "Crazy little music"

P.S.: Spoilers for the movie " Stay Alive" On with the story.

Chapter 2: Something new, Something old

Sam finally went back to bed with to Tylonal Pm's thanks to Dean as Dean kept looking at Sam's bag which contained the Diary. It had to be read, it wanted to be read, so Dean did the only think he could and read some more of it. Something up-to-date Dean decided,

**April 5,2006 **

_We've been on the road for a while now and it's getting us no where near finding our father. I bet this is some wild goose chase that no one will benefit from. I can't even tell my own brother what curse is upon me. This isn't a gift it only brings pain cause these images and dreams come to life. As I said, I've dreamed about Jessica's Death before it happened. I could have stopped it, but no I thought it was just some fucking demented dream I thought up. _

_I remember something from that night our mother died, the demon it was a woman with long brown hair and she wore a red dress. I remembered a picture I had seen just like hers before I left with Dean from stanford. I believe her name was Countess Elizabeth Bathory. She killed children who went to her school I think it was, Rouge Plantation. Only lucky few got away and I think my mother was one of them. This is stupid, I don't believe I even wrong this, but these images as imprinted in my head and I had to put them somewhere._

_-Sam _

Dean closed the book and glanced over at his brother in shock, he knew who killed their mother. The first thing Dean could think of was to call his dad, then he looked up who exactly this Elizabeth Bathory was.

Dean searched the internet till he finally came across a site all about her and what Sam mentioned in his diary, even more than Sam mentioned.

_**Elizabeth Bathory born on 12.06,1819. Died 56 years later by hanging herself over the main entrance into the school with a Chain connected onto the chandelier. The place was mirrorless and if it did have mirros they were broken because she could not stand the sight of herself getting old. She was told to have murdered young girls who went to school on the Rouge Plantation. They would be found cut, with their intestants out with a tool of long twin blades with a jointed handle. Suspended on the celing and they were burned. As punishment they locked her in a tower with a single window to die and the last thing she said was that she would return and have her revenge.**_

Dean couldn't believe his eyes, or what he just read. His brother was right, before he could think anymore on the subject their was a pounding on the front door of their hotel...

Note: I know another short chapter, but all in good time my friend.


End file.
